1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved window cleaning apparatus, in particular to a squeegee which includes a mechanism to readily replace mesh used to protect a washing element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of squeegee type window cleaners are known in the art. Typically these squeegees have a handle attached to a support with a sponge washer attached to one side of the support. This arrangement permits using the handle readily to manipulate the sponge washer and remove dirt and insects from a window. Most squeegees also provide a wiper element opposite the sponge washer to facilitate removing water from a window. The wiper element is also manipulated by the handle. A squeegee type window cleaning apparatus which also uses mesh to protect a foam washing element is disclosed in Mallory, U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,793. Mallory describes and teaches the use of a washer protected by a mesh screen.
No apparatus known in the art, of which applicant is aware, provides means for readily replacing all of the working parts in a squeegee which becomes worn in normal usage. As a consequence, squeegee replacement is abnormally high because the entire squeegee must be replaced when only one of the working parts is damaged or worn.